Alignment
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike tells Xander how he really feels… in a weird way.


Title: Alignment  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike tells Xander how he really feels… in a weird way.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 (No Anya and Spike never came back in season 3 until Wild at Heart)  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #384 from tamingthemuse- Alignment

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had no idea how he got into these situations. All he had done was walk home from Giles's place and boom instant knock out. Which was weird because his head didn't hurt. None of his body hurt actually. But here he was tied to a pretty comfortable bed, duct tape strapped over his mouth. At least he still had his clothes on.

He had no idea how long ago he'd been taken but his stomach was telling him it had been long enough and that it wanted to be fed. His stomach probably thought Xander's throat had been cut.

The door creaked open and Xander lifted his head to see what sort of demon had gotten him this time. The light from the hallways was too bright causing Xander to squint. All he could make out was a figure. It was tall, not as tall as him though. Xander was a good three inches taller. The figure was also very slim; if it was human and Xander wasn't tied to a bed he could have a chance of winning. But he knew whoever this is wasn't human.

"You're awake." The voice was male and British.

Xander's eyes widened when he realized who it was that kidnapped him. Spike.

Spike stood over Xander a frown on his face. "You look pale. Do you have a headache?"

Xander shook his head no confused as to why Spike would care.

"Good. I was hoping the chloroform wouldn't cause you any discomfort," Spike said sounding relieved. "I know you probably have questions. More like cussing me out and threating to have Buffy stake me but just hear me out."

Xander raised his eyebrow. How was he supposed to do any of those things with the damn duct tape on his mouth?

"Right, it's not like you can talk right now. I will remove it… after. I know your mouth can sometimes have a mind of its own with all the babbling you do." Spike grinned when Xander huffed. "You're bloody cute when you're annoyed."

This time both Xander's eyebrows went up. There was no way he was actually hearing this. There was no way in hell Spike just called him cute.

Spike ran his fingers down Xander's cheek. "I'm usually good at telling someone how I feel about them. But with you I get tongue tied. My stomach gets tied into knots. You make me feel like a fourteen year old boy crushing on the popular girl in school instead of the one hundred and twenty-seven year old master vampire that I am."

He didn't know why but Xander leaned into Spike's touch.

"The Poof gave you to me four years ago. I would have taken you then but Drusilla became jealous and said the stars told her if I turned you they would be very unhappy. She would have staked you and taken you away from before I could have you and I couldn't let that happen," Spike said. He paused before continuing. "It wasn't until Dru left me for a Chaos Demon that I was able to come back for you but then the damn Initiative napped me and put this damn chip in my head. When I escaped and found out what they did to me I realized that I couldn't protect you and having you with me would have put a bigger target on you. I came to the Watcher's to see you. I let you all think I didn't want to be there but I did. Just to hear you talk, laugh, and see you smile."

Xander shot Spike a look as if asking 'When did you get the chip out?'

"I still have it," Spike answered. "I just couldn't wait anymore. The girls have been trying to set you up for the last month and it was killing me. I know this isn't how a human would court someone but it is for a vampire. Drusilla did it to me shortly after I rose. Angelus did it to her and Darla to him. Though my plan was to never share you." He sighed. "I'm babbling like Red."

Xander tried to talk but the duct tape prevented it.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Spike slowly pulled the duct tape from Xander's mouth. He then picked up a glass of water from the night stand, a blue bendy straw floated in it. "Here." Carefully Spike angled the glass so the straw touched Xander's lips while making sure he didn't spill.

After taking several long sips Xander pulled his head away. "Thanks, much better." He then laid there staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend everything Spike had just told him. He'd never had someone that they wanted him. Sure he had been with Cordelia for a year and he cared for her but they both realized that they were together because of everything they to deal with and it was easier having someone to cuddle and kiss. There was also Willow but she never admitted her feelings until he hooked up with Cordelia. And how could Xander forget Faith. Though that never really had anything to do with him. Faith would have fucked the first guy she saw, it being Xander was just pure luck.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've been kidnapped," Xander said. He saw Spike duck his head. "Though this is the first time it hasn't been as bait for Buffy, to kill me or to mate with me and then kill me. This is a whole new ballgame for me."

Spike's eyebrows went up. "Mating? You children?"

"Oh God no! Buffy saved me before it got that far. Thank God. Having sex with a giant preying mantis is not on my list of this to do before I die." Xander shuttered.

"I know I should have probably gone about this another way but it's a family tradition," Spike said.

Xander awkwardly rolled his head. "Look, Spike I'll be happy to talk to you but could you untie me? I'm sort of losing feeling in my hands and feet."

Without a word Spike did as he was asked which surprised Xander. Spike usually gave some complaint about having to do anything. When he was freed Spike helped Xander sit up before rubbing each hand helping the circulation come back. He kissed each hand before letting them go.

All Xander could do was stare at Spike. This wasn't the vampire he knew. "You always treated me like crap."

"Yeah… well I couldn't have any of you getting suspicious. The slayer would have killed me. Like I said the girls wanted to set you up and I had to make my move. Now or never." Spike looked embarrassed.

"I didn't actually have an intention of going out with those girls. Since I went off to find myself after high school, my taste in people has changed."

Not wanting to get his hopes up Spike asked, "What does that mean?"

"I play for the other team," Xander explained.

Spike stood up. "What?! Why didn't you say anything? You know how much easier this could have all been?"

"Chill out, Spike. Geez! No one knows. You know how the girls would have reacted if I told them. They would never believe that their friend who made sexual comments about girls all through high school had decided he likes guys more. They'd think I was possessed… again. Besides you never gave any indication that you didn't hate me. If you had shown anything but hatred towards me maybe we wouldn't be here."

Spike's mouth opened and closed multiple times before sitting down. "Yeah, well you weren't nice to me either." As soon as he said it Spike realized that he sounded like a child.

"It seemed pointless to be nice to a guy who had threatened to kill me multiple times… with detail!" Xander exclaimed.

Xander had him there. "Oh…" Spike said.

"So we are in alignment. You're an idiot," Xander stated.

"Yeah… I guess I am," Spike agreed. His shoulders slumped. He messed up again.

Xander shifted closer to Spike. "While I don't really appreciate being kidnapped, I find it sweet that it is a tradition. One that you shows me how much I mean to you."

"So you're not going to get the slayer to stake me?" Spike said hopefully.

Xander pretended to think about it before smiling. "Nah. You went through all this trouble. It would be stupid if I didn't give you a chance. You never know… this might work out."

"Oh, pet. This is going to work out. You are the reason I was turned," Spike said. He then pressed his lips against Xander's. Where he pulled away there were crinkles around his blue eyes as he smiled.

Xander wasn't one to believe it fate but he learned living on the hellmouth that he should live every day to the fullest because you never knew when it would be your turn when what bump in the night finally caught up to you. He smiled back at Spike. "Come on, I'll buy you a beer and I'll let you kick my ass at pool."

"Let me?" Spike snorted. "I'll let you kick my arse at pool."

"Deal!" Xander said with a triumphed smile.

Spike realized he had just been conned and went to argue but Xander covered Spike's lips with his own. Suddenly Spike didn't care if he ended up losing every pool game to Xander.

The End


End file.
